Sela
is , the Blue Ranger of the Zyuohgers. Biography Back in Zyuland, Sela trained as a martial artist alongside Leo. At one point, the two of them faced-off in a tournament which ended with Sela defeating Leo as a result of him purposely not giving his all against her, thus throwing the fight, due to his belief that the duty of a man is to protect girls and not fight them. Sela would resent Leo for doing this as it rendered her win an empty victory. Along with Leo, Tusk, and Amu, Sela was assigned as a guardian to the Link Cube, which had been left dormant following the taking of one of the six King's Credentials. As such, Sela was entrusted with one of the King's Credentials. Ultimately, the whereabouts of the lost King's Credential was realized when a young man named Yamato Kazakiri accidentally entered Zyuland. Introducing him to their world, the guardians discovered the King's Credential on his person and initally believed him to be a thief only to be interrupted by a disturbance in the Link Cube. Forced to pursue Yamato when he escaped through Link Cube, the four Zyumen found human world under attack by the Deathgalien, whose team leader Jagged subsequently crippled the Link Cube leaving the Zyumen stranded in the human world. Opposing the Deathgalien, the Zyumen were granted the power to transform into the Zyuohgers when their King's Credentials became the Zyuoh Changers, with Sela becoming Zyuoh Shark. Dispatching the Moeba grunts, the Zyuohgers were outmatched by Jagged until Yamato was able to transform his King's Credential as well, allowing him to become Zyuoh Eagle much to the surprise of the Zyumen, who believed that humans couldn't use their power. After defeating Jagged, Sela as well as the others bar Tusk happily accepted Yamato's offer of a place to live under his protection while in the human world. Personality Sela is a shark Zyuman and a type who doesn't want to show others her weakness. She doesn't like to lose and has very sharp hearing. Powers and Abilities ; :The natural energy of individual Zyumen, they can bestow this energy upon other lifeforms to heal them via a King's Credential, granting the potential to unlock Zyuman powers as a side-effect in humans. However, this would come at the cost of the Zyuman's life force, thus shortening their lifespan. The process is also evidently irreversible. ;Disguise :After being stranded in the human world, Sela is granted her own human form by her King's Credential which protects her identity as Zyuman. Following this, Sela can change from Zyuman to human and back at will. However, her disguise bears one exposing flaw in that she retains her shark fin, equivalent to the tails of her fellow Zyumen. ;Sixth sense :As a Zyuman guardian, Sela can sense malicious presences such as the Deathgaliens, which are signaled by her fin standing erect. ;Hearing :As a shark Zyuman, Sela possesses super-sensitive hearing which she retains in her human form. ;Amphibiousness :In her Zyuman form, Sela possesses a natural affinity for swimming along with the ability to breathe both air and water. Zyuoh Shark - Instinct Awakened= In her Instinct Awakened mode, Zyuoh Shark gains a dorsal fin on her back. In this form, she can swim through the ground as though it were water, allowing her to surprise attack her opponents as well as perform a somersault attack where she uses her fin to buzzsaw through enemies. Alternatively, she can perform an aerial spin attack after jumping and homing in on her target, repeatedly striking them in mid air with her spin attack. Zyuoh Shark, along with the other Zyuohgers in their Instinct Awakened forms, are able to channel their powers along with Zyuoh Gorilla power into a gigantic fist that Zyuoh Gorilla can use to pound an enemy. Arsenal *Zyuoh Changer *Zyuoh Buster Mecha *Cube Shark Appearances: Ninninger vs ToQger, Zyuohger Episodes 1-7 }} Behind the Scenes Portrayal Sela is portrayed by . As Zyuoh Shark and in her Zyuman form, her suit actor is . Notes *Sela takes her name from " 'Sela'chimorpha ", the branch name under which sharks are classified. *Sela has a couple of notable firsts: **She is the first female blue ranger since Urara Ozu/MagiBlue. ***This is contingent on counting only the main female blue rangers on official series. Otherwise, there's the two unofficial AkibaBlues Mitsuki Aoyagi and Luna Iwashimizu, the two Kyoryu Cyans Yuko Fukui and Ami-neesan, and Gokai and Transfer Changes that put Luka Millfy, Ahim de Famille, Mio Natsume, or Kagura Izumi in blue suits (their regular powers/colors are yellow for Luka and Mio or pink for Ahim and Kagura). **She is the first female ranger to have a Shark motif. *Continuing the underlying video game motifs of the series, Sela's attacks in Instinct Awakened mode are comparable to the Homing Dash attack of Sonic the Hedgehog. References Category:Sentai Blue Category:Zyuohgers Category:Sentai Female Rangers Category:Sentai 2 Category:Non-human Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Non-Color Names Category:Sentai Power Archetype Category:Sentai Water-elemental Ranger Category:Sentai Sealife-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Rangers with Superpowers Category:Sentai Intellectual Archetype Category:Sentai Tomboy Category:Sentai Animal-themed Rangers